


I Will Protect My World From The World

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Dick & Dami Week [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul is a Creep, The Protective Dami Thing is More Sad and Less Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Dick has never liked galas for many reasons. Being under pressure recently as he is getting bad press takes the cake. The present gala manages to even top the cherry with its levels of creepiness.Luckily, Dick has his brother with him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick & Dami Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198913
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	I Will Protect My World From The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written by combining the prompts for Dick & Dami Week 2021 , Protective Brothers | “You are safe” | Proud
> 
> Thank you so much Ithil for the beta-help <3 <3

The W.E gala is in full swing and with every passing moment, Dick’s anxiety is hitting the roof. 

With no one else in the city or able to attend from the Wayne family; Bruce being in outer space leaving for an emergency, Jason being legally dead, and Tim being in Australia for a business visit, the responsibility has fallen on Dick’s shoulders.

Dick and Damian are both here in the ballroom. The kid didn’t want to come but then later had accompanied Dick anyway. He had come to Dick and said he would come with Dick and keep him company.

This gala is making Dick more nervous than ever before. A couple of galas before this one had gone not favourably to Dick and this time, he felt a lot of pressure to make it smooth.

The comments made by some of the guests, the remarks thrown by some of the clients are _not helping._

He can see Damian standing in the corner, near the curtains. He doesn’t look happy about being here. _‘That makes two of us”, Dick thinks to himself._

Mr. Lester approaches him. Lucius introduces them and takes his leave.

Dick has a sinking feeling that this is one of those conversations where one shouldn’t be alone.

_Lovely._

The man gives off weird vibes. Dick has never wanted to run away from the company of someone’s presence more than he wants right now. Lester shoots him a very toothy smile and begins the conversation. They talk about sensible topics at least. And not gossips which was what some of the earlier guests had been doing. So there’s that.

The conversation steers in many directions regarding the business.

Then, before he knows, a hand is groping his backside and Dick almost yelps. The only thing stopping him is the awareness of their surroundings, the reminder that they are in a gala and any reaction from Dick can cause Bruce loss.

He glares at the man and tries to put a lid on his bubbling panic. He can hurt this man outside as Nightwing very badly.

But here, as Dick Grayson, he is only a civilian. And without his gear, right now, he feels almost _naked._

Icy dread spreads in his veins and is cut by Damian’s voice, acting as a dagger as the kid shouts “Richard” and makes a show of looking for Dick, all the while shouting his name.

Lester’s hand leaves his backside from groping, but it still brushes against his ass and Dick resists squirming, only for the sake of the kid and the fear that he doesn’t see fallible Dick.

Then Damian “stumbles on” Lucius and asks him something. Dick can’t tell from here.

Damian makes a show of “finding” Dick when he had been literally standing behind them earlier, near the wall and at a small distance from them. He had gone a radius to only put on a show. A part of Dick is proud of his brother.

Dick watches Damian making his way towards him, and tries to control his breathing as the fingers are caressing his backside. Dick wants to strangle the man. He also wants to hide under a table or something.

“Richard, Richard”, Damian halts to a stop in front of them and Lester subtly removes his hand from where it doesn’t belong.

“I am sleepy. Come on. Please?” Damian gives him big, hopeful, childish eyes and Dick can’t help but pick him up.

“Of course.” He starts his walk towards the exit. His brother’s face is tucked near his neck as Dick sniffs the shampoo his brother had used earlier. He nuzzles his brother’s hair and doesn’t let any other emotion show.

* * *

  
  


Damian is hiding behind the curtains, near the wall. It is the end of the room and he can see everyone from here.

The best part is not many can see him this way. Unless they are really looking for him.

He had caught Richard’s eye earlier that had been looking at him. They both had blinked in acknowledgment and then Richard had turned around because Fox had brought people with him to introduce.

One of the curtains flies with the wind and blocks his view of the room. When the curtain is removed, Damian’s eyes catch a glimpse of a stray hand where it doesn’t belong, touching his older brother’s body.

Damian thinks it doesn’t belong there because that was Ravi’s stance whenever Grandfather’s hand would wander on Damian’s body, there, back then.

Damian had been confused and unsure on how to act and react. Everything with Grandfather was a test. And that too, might have been a part of a test. Or so Damian had thought.

Whenever Grandfather would come near Damian and touch, Ravi would somehow find him and take Damian away for lessons. Even for the times when lessons had not been scheduled.

Ravi was usually a calm man. But in those moments, Damian would get a feeling of a heat and would never say anything that would contradict any of Ravi’s statements.

As soon as they would disappear from Ra’s eyes, Ravi would pick him up and take him to the art gallery corridor or their art education centre which was outside. They would just sit beside the pond and the heat wouldn’t be radiating from Ravi that much.

Damian would lean into Ravi’s space and Ravi would just tell him about colours and paints and realism.

In this moment, as he witnesses Mr Lester touching his older brother like that, he thinks if this is what Ravi felt back then. The urge to strangle the person touching so that they never touch anyone so disgustingly ever again.

He is well aware that Richard can defend himself. Can rip anyone to shreds.

But he is also aware of the press he has been getting the past couple of weeks because some reporters decided to make his brother’s life hell. From this angle, Damian’s trained eye can see that his brother is close to panicking. Must have been thinking of a way to not cause a scene and solve the problem, no doubt.

Damian tears a page from Ravi’s book and leaves the place where he had been standing.

* * *

They are in the van. On the backseats for now. Dick tries to take deep breaths and tries not to let the worse of it show in front of his baby brother.

Damian untucks his face from where it was buried in the crook of Dick’s neck, and kisses Dick’s cheek. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Dick knows he is safe. He has his little brother with him, after all. But he can’t help but think about Damian’s attempt at the reassurance.

How many times has the kid had to witness it? How many times...has had the kid been on the receiving end of something like this. Dick shakes his head and does not let his thoughts wander more in that direction.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts?  
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated <3 <3


End file.
